


Rodrick's Nap

by SJC_Fiction



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: Greg takes advantage of his sleeping brother.





	Rodrick's Nap

"Greg, we're leaving now." Called out Mrs Heffley, her hand on the door. "There's money for pizza on the counter. Have fun-"

Her husband cut her off, "And don't go playing that game all day! There is an outside world. You and your brother should go see it sometime, eh?" He was always like this. Sports and exercise, no video games. It drove Greg insane whenever he would bring it up, especially when his mother weighed in.

"Ok."

Mrs Heffley paused at the door and opened her mouth, then closed it. All Greg heard next was the door closing and the soft hum of the engine as his family pulled away.

_Finally they're gone!_

Once he had been told that his parents and little brother would be leaving for a few hours, a quick plan formulated in his head. Whereas his usual plan was to play video games all day in his underwear- completely oblivious to the looks he received from Rodrick- today was going to be a little different. Just thinking about it made his heart pound and his cock twitch.

"Hey, Rodrick!" He shouted, but to his relief, got no answer.

Soon, he was tiptoeing down into the basement, careful not to disturb anything or make a noise. Not that anything would be heard over his brother's obnoxious snoring. Rodrick had a strange habit of sleeping most of the day and playing his drums at night. Mr Heffley believed this to be to annoy him while he used his model battle field. Though this was not true. Rodrick simply found it difficult to sleep at night, and preferred to do it during the day, which was much longer.

 _Oh my gosh, I cannot believe I'm doing this! This is so wrong..._ He stepped carefully onto the ground.

Looking around, he saw a warzone. Food containers and clothes, mostly black, had been strewn across the floor and piled high into teetering piles.

Every step Greg took he feared something would fall over, break or, strangely, _move_. The smell alone would make socks want to run for the hills, and then keep running. But being his brother, Greg had found himself becoming quickly immune to the smell.

Finally he reached the bed at the very back of the room with no quick escape. A few thoughts of running back and acting as though nothing had happened passed his mind, but he brushed them off. He had to do this.

 _Just be gentle and go slow._ He told himself, testily pressing his palm onto the mattress. Then he remembered Rodrick's bed was only a mattress. He wondered why it was so big then.

Greg felt his heart quicken and his knees begin to shake. His eyes were strained on Rodrick, determined that his eyes would open at any moment and the dark-haired teen would pounce on him, with his hands locked around his throat.

He shook off the thought and gently climbed onto the mattress. To his luck, Rodrick was sleeping in his underwear, a black pair of briefs that fitted around his butt perfectly.

His cock jumped.

_Oh gosh..._

Swallowing hard, Greg slipped his fingers under the waistband and slid down the briefs, then tossed them aside. He hesitantly looked down at his brother and blushed when he took in his flaccid cock. Even when he wasn't hard he was big.

He had seen Rodrick naked before, it wasn't like his brother was a very concealing person. Most of the time, he seemed to enjoy flaunting his junk when their parents weren't home. Once Rowley had been there and ran out of the house screaming. A month passed before the Jefferson returned to their house. Greg didn't mind though, just meant Rodrick did it a lot more. Sometimes when Greg was playing a game, he would pretend to need help and Rodrick would grind against him.

Careful not to wake his brother up, Greg wrapped his hand around Rodrick's cock. He moved up and down slowly, soon making it erect. For what he could see, it was about 8". Thinking of his own, he doubted he would even reach the monster size that his brother was packing. He heard his brother moan quietly.

_Man he's so big! I wonder if I can even fit it in my mouth...?_

For a while, Greg jerked off his brother in a basic motion. But then, unable to hold back, he leaned down and clasped the purple head between his lips. A sweet, salty taste filled his mouth, sending a shiver down his spine. Instantly he was enthralled with the taste and quickly was bobbing his head up and down along the thick shaft. He was only able, or willing to, take a few inches. Rodrick moaned in his sleep, murmuring something about Heather Hills, and some other slurred out name.

But all of a sudden, Rodrick turned over in his sleep. Greg wasn't quick enough to move away and so was forced to turn onto his back. The cock in his mouth, surprisingly wasn't forcing its way down his throat as he had expected.

Another odd fact of Rodrick and sleep was that he sometimes slept on his knees.

Greg, thanking god for not choking his with his own brother's cock, continued to bob along the shaft. He didn't notice Rodrick slowly slipping down lower, causing Greg to swallow more and more of his monster cock. "Yeaaahhh... Swallow my cock, you littlllleeee... biitttcchhhh..." He murmured, then snored again.

When Greg finally realised he was gagging, he managed to duck out from under his brother. Ironically, Rodrick groaned and flipped onto his back again.

_Man you're not making this easy, Rodrick._

The black-haired teen was still rock hard, leaking a small amount of pre-cum. Greg found himself mesmerised by the droplet of clear liquid as it dropped onto his brother's chest and dribbled down his side.

 _Ok. I have to have it!_ Greg told himself. Quickly, he climbed out of his clothes and dropped them neatly onto the cleanest spot on the floor. He spat into his hand, and rubbed his saliva on Rodrick's cock. Not a very good lube, but it would have to do. He maneuverer his body so that his ass was hovering over Rodrick's raging hard-on. He could feel himself shaking as he lowered himself down, using one hand to aim.

"Ahh!" He groaned as his hole stretched, opening up for the monster. Rodrick moaned, thrusting his hips up violently, his entire length forcing its way inside of Greg's virgin ass. He almost screamed in pain, but managed to grab Rodrick's underwear and bite down before the pain flared to life.

He wanted badly to climb off and run back upstairs, but research told him not to move. So he didn't.

Some time passed before the pain started to ebb away, and a slight tingle passed through his body. Hesitantly, he moved up, and got a slight burning sensation. Moving down again, he felt the tip of his brother's cock press against his prostate, and a tingling sensation ran through his body. He moaned loudly, continuing the movement.

_Oh gosh...! I'm riding on my own brother's cock! And it feel so good..._

Greg wrapped his hand around his dick and began to jerk off while bouncing up and down on Rodrick. All thoughts of him waking up were gone.

Soon, he was shooting his load across Rodrick's chest and he could feel his brother's cock begin to throb. In one final slam, Rodrick emptied his seed deep inside Greg's ass. Then, suddenly, Rodrick stirred. When his eyes opened, Greg was gone, and cum was splattered across his chest.

"Greg...?"


End file.
